Forgotten Memories
by Fogira
Summary: ON HIATUS! My whole life there's been a black hole in my memories, sometimes I can almost see something from within the darkness. But theres that word 'almost' not quite. Until one day I discovered the secret, one that I shouldn't have, and it will change my life... forever.


**AN:** This idea popped into my head one day and refused to leave me alone! R&R  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to there respective owners.**

* * *

How could this happen? Right under a teachers nose as well! I'll admit it, I never liked my form tutor but _seriously? _she was being mean _right under his friggin nose!  
_"Cherry, I'm so sorry Cherry, I didn't mean to make you cry." her voice cut like a knife, interrupting my train of thought. I hate her. I hate all the popular kids. All of 'em. I look up, giving her the death stare. Bitch, did she really think she could make me cry?  
"ohh, _scary" _she said, trying, but failing to put on a sarcastic tone. That was good. At least she was scared. I tried to hide the gee in my mind from this thought, noticing that my more evil side was coming through. In fact, it had been coming through a lot lately. I put my head back on my hand, trying to remember some, early, happy memories. That was strange... something seemed to be blocking me. I mean, yes I always felt like I was missing part of me, but as long as I can remember I've had that feeling... Admittedly when I had got ultra angry at Kayleigh in PE I felt whole again, but on the other had I spoke in a different language, well actually according to my PE group I _hissed t_he different language. Weird huh?  
"Earth to Cherry" a voice in my brain said. I jolt back up and see that Gemma is still making mean poems up about me. So no time has passed. feeling more than a little gloomy at this thought I delve back inside my mind, focusing on that wall I had encountered. I felt something stir inside me, causing the wall to falter for a split second. I also felt fuller, more powerful. Focusing harder now I put all my will power into breaking that wall. It falters for long enough this time to see an elderly man pointing a wooden stick at my face. Hang on, that _'stick'_ looked familiar... were have I seen it?  
"You may all go" My form tutor announced, effectively stopping my concentration as the chairs of my classmates scrape away at the already worn carpet.  
"Cherry, are you alright?" Alice asked, worry evident on her face. Obviously, me being withdrawn from reality didn't go unnoticed.  
"Yeah, fine." I comment distantly, still focused on that sti-_wand!_ That was it! I'd seen the _wand _in a film... somewhere. What had happened to my memory? I could normally remember things from films vividly. If the room was quiet enough, and I'd seen the film enough, I could re-watch it, in my mind, whenever I wanted to... normally. As I made my way towards the canteen I noticed the fact that not many of my form that were around steered clear of me. This was unusual, normally they would slowly walk to wards the canteen, messing about the whole time. _What was happening to normality? _I brought my lunch in a daze and only snapped out of it when my friend, Laila, sat down next to me.  
"Hi." I mutter.  
"Hi," she responds "have you read the last Harry Potter book yet?" _Harry Potter! Dumbledore, the elder wand... manipulating __bastered!  
_"Yep. But I'm still annoyed that Voldemort isn't portrayed with more sense. I think something happened to him in those years he disappeared" I respond, wanting to get back to braking that wall, _what was happening to me? I didn't normally shun away my friends!_  
"Oh..." Laila murmurs, at loss to say. I smile and turn back to my melo, no pineapple. I'd eaten all the watermelon.

Later

I'm alone in the library, annoyed with myself for yelling at Fern. She was only trying to help. But can one, _really _help someone brake a mental wall? I don't think so.

_A flicker of red eyes, no brown hair... a scent of lavender... red light no green light...black everywhere..._

My eyes snap open with start. Is that all I can remember?  
"_focus, calm"_ I sternly tell myself. Closing my eyes I try again.

_Long white hair, blue twinkling eyes... manipulative grin... some words, white light... feel empty... wand. _  
"NOOOOO!"  
_"Too late young one." A voice spoke "OBLIVIATE" no memories... darkness..._

My eyes snap open with shock. Dumbledore!? Humph. That makes sense. What about my parents? I try and focus again.

_Empty playground, swings swinging... twirl of a __roundabout ice-cream music... snakes laughing... _wait laughing? _Red sparks... screams... tears... malicious laughter... death eaters deserve...deserve...deserve...  
_No way was that my memories. Although it would explain a lot, like the fact that every time I used a pencil whilst being annoyed it would disappear. And that language that I only know if I'm angry. And the emptiness...I feel whole again! Feeling slightly more cheerful I left the library and headed home little did I know what those memories meant... or what they caused...


End file.
